An important objective of the present invention is to provide a different type of gaff from the prior art harpoon or hook gaff, which when used for handling and landing heavy fish grasps the fish without mutilating or tearing the fish.
Another objective of the invention is to provide such an improved grasping gaff which may also be used for rescuing humans and animals from drowning, fires, and other hazards; and for capturing humans and animals without injury.
Yet another objective of the invention is to provide such an improved gaff which may be readily dismantled and stored in a relatively small space.